The present invention relates to novel fluorinated butyric acid compounds and their derivatives useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. The novel compounds of the present invention are inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases, e.g., gelatinase A (72 kDa gelatinase), stromelysin-1, collagenase, matrilysin, and matrix metalloproteinase-13 (MMP-13). More particularly, the novel compounds of the present invention are useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic plaque rupture, aortic aneurism, heart failure, restenosis, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, treatment of burns, decubital ulcers, wound repair, cancer, inflammation, pain, arthritis, multiple sclerosis, and other autoimmune or inflammatory disorders dependent on the tissue invasion of leukocytes or other activated migrating cells. Additionally, the compounds of the present invention are useful in the treatment of acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders including stroke, head trauma, spinal cord injury, Alzheimer's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, AIDS, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, prion diseases, myasthenia gravis, and Duchenne's muscular dystrophy.
Gelatinase A and stromelysin-1 are members of the matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) family (Woessner J. F., FASEB J., 1991;5:2145-2154). Other members include fibroblast collagenase, neutrophil collagenase, gelatinase B (92 kDa gelatinase), stromelysin-2, stromelysin-3, matrilysin, collagenase 3 (Freije J. M., Diez-Itza I., Balbin M., Sanchez L. M., Blasco R., Tolivia J., and Lopez-Otin C., J. Biol. Chem., 1994;269:16766-16773), and the newly discovered membrane-associated matrix metalloproteinases (Sato H., Takino T., Okada Y., Cao J., Shinagawa A., Yamamoto E., and Seiki M., Nature, 1994;370:61-65).
The catalytic zinc in matrix metalloproteinases is a focal point for inhibitor design. The modification of substrates by introducing chelating groups has generated potent inhibitors such as peptide hydroxamates and thiol-containing peptides. Peptide hydroxamates and the natural endogenous inhibitors of MMPs (TIMPs) have been used successfully to treat animal models of cancer and inflammation.
The ability of the matrix metalloproteinases to degrade various components of connective tissue makes them potential targets for controlling pathological processes. For example, the rupture of an atherosclerotic plaque is the most common event initiating coronary thrombosis. Destabilization and degradation of the extracellular matrix surrounding these plaques by MMPs has been proposed as a cause of plaque fissuring. The shoulders and regions of foam cell accumulation in human atherosclerotic plaques show locally increased expression of gelatinase B, stromelysin-1, and interstitial collagenase. In situ zymography of this tissue revealed increased gelatinolytic and caseinolytic activity (Galis Z. S., Sukhova G. K., Lark M. W., and Libby P., "Increased expression of matrix metalloproteinases and matrix degrading activity in vulnerable regions of human atherosclerotic plaques", J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:2494-2503). In addition, high levels of stromelysin RNA message have been found to be localized to individual cells in atherosclerotic plaques removed from heart transplant patients at the time of surgery (Henney A. M., Wakeley P. R., Davies M. J., Foster K., Hembry R., Murphy G., and Humphries S., "Localization of stromelysin gene expression in atherosclerotic plaques by in situ hybridization", Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci., 1991;88:8154-8158).
Inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases will have utility in treating degenerative aortic disease associated with thinning of the medial aortic wall. Increased levels of the proteolytic activities of MMPs have been identified in patients with aortic aneurisms and aortic stenosis (Vine N. and Powell J. T., "Metalloproteinases in degenerative aortic diseases", Clin. Sci., 1991;81:233-239).
Heart failure arises from a variety of diverse etiologies, but a common characteristic is cardiac dilation, which has been identified as an independent risk factor for mortality (Lee T. H., Hamilton M. A., Stevenson L. W., Moriguchi J. D., Fonarow G. C., Child J. S., Laks H., and Walden J. A., "Impact of left ventricular size on the survival in advanced heart failure", Am. J. Cardiol., 1993;72:672-676). This remodeling of the failing heart appears to involve the breakdown of extracellular matrix. Matrix metalloproteinases are increased in patients with both idiopathic and ischemic heart failure (Reddy H. K., Tyagi S. C., Tjaha I. E., Voelker D. J., Campbell S. E., and Weber K. T., "Activated myocardial collagenase in idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy", Clin. Res., 1993;41:660A; Tyagi S.C., Reddy H. K., Voelker D., Tjara I. E., and Weber K. T., "Myocardial collagenase in failing human heart", Clin. Res., 1993;41:681A). Animal models of heart failure have shown that the induction of gelatinase is important in cardiac dilation (Armstrong P. W., Moe G. W., Howard R. J., Grima E. A., and Cruz T. F., "Structural remodeling in heart failure: gelatinase induction", Can. J. Cardiol., 1994;10:214-220), and cardiac dilation precedes profound deficits in cardiac function (Sabbah H. N., Kono T., Stein P. D., Mancini G. B., and Goldstein S., "Left ventricular shape changes during the course of evolving heart failure", Am. J. Physiol., 1992;263:H266-270).
Neointimal proliferation, leading to restenosis, frequently develops after coronary angioplasty. The migration of vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMCs) from the tunica media to the neointima is a key event in the development and progression of many vascular diseases and a highly predictable consequence of mechanical injury to the blood vessel (Bendeck M. P., Zempo N., Clowes A. W., Galardy R. E., and Reidy M., "Smooth muscle cell migration and matrix metalloproteinase expression after arterial injury in the rat", Circulation Research, 1994;75:539-545). Northern blotting and zymographic analyses indicated that gelatinase A was the principal MMP expressed and excreted by these cells. Further, antisera capable of selectively neutralizing gelatinase A activity also inhibited VSMC migration across basement membrane barrier. After injury to the vessel, gelatinase A activity increased more than 20-fold as VSMCs underwent the transition from a quiescent state to a proliferating, motile phenotype (Pauly R. R., Passaniti A., Bilato C., Monticone R., Cheng L., Papadopoulos N., Gluzband Y. A., Smith L., Weinstein C., Lakatta E., and Crow M. T., "Migration of cultured vascular smooth muscle cells through a basement membrane barrier requires type IV collagenase activity and is inhibited by cellular differentiation", Circulation Research, 1994;75:41-54).
Collagenase and stromelysin activities have been demonstrated in fibroblasts isolated from inflamed gingiva (Uitto V. J., Applegren R., and Robinson P. J., "Collagenase and neutral metalloproteinase activity in extracts from inflamed human gingiva", J. Periodontal Res., 1981;16:417-424), and enzyme levels have been correlated to the severity of gum disease (Overall C. M., Wiebkin O. W., and Thonard J. C., "Demonstrations of tissue collagenase activity in vivo and its relationship to inflammation severity in human gingiva", J. Periodontal Res., 1987;22:81-88). Proteolytic degradation of extracellular matrix has been observed in corneal ulceration following alkali burns (Brown S. I., Weller C. A., and Wasserman H. E., "Collagenolytic activity of alkali burned corneas", Arch. Ophthalmol., 1969;81:370-373). Thiol-containing peptides inhibit the collagenase isolated from alkali-burned rabbit corneas (Burns F. R., Stack M. S., Gray R. D., and Paterson C. A., Invest. Ophthalmol., 1989;30:1569-1575).
Stromelysin is produced by basal keratinocytes in a variety of chronic ulcers (Saarialho-Kere U. K., Ulpu K., Pentland A. P., Birkedal-Hansen H., Parks W. O., and Welgus H. G., "Distinct Populations of Basal Keratinocytes Express Stromelysin-1 and Stromelysin-2 in Chronic Wounds", J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:79-88).
Stromelysin-1 mRNA and protein were detected in basal keratinocytes adjacent to but distal from the wound edge in what probably represents the sites of the proliferating epidermis. Stromelysin-1 may thus prevent the epidermis from healing.
Davies, et al., (Cancer Res., 1993;53:2087-2091) reported that a peptide hydroxymate, BB-94, decreased the tumor burden and prolonged the survival of mice bearing human ovarian carcinoma xenografts. A peptide of the conserved MMP propeptide sequence was a weak inhibitor of gelatinase A and inhibited human tumor cell invasion through a layer of reconstituted basement membrane (Melchiori A., Albili A., Ray J. M., and Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Cancer Res., 1992;52:2353-2356). The natural tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase-2 (TIMP-2) also showed blockage of tumor cell invasion in in vitro models (DeClerck Y. A., Perez N., Shimada H., Boone T. C., Langley K. E., and Taylor S. M., Cancer Res., 1992;52:701-708). Studies of human cancers have shown that gelatinase A is activated on the invasive tumor cell surface (Strongin A. Y., Marmer B. L., Grant G. A., and Goldberg G. I., J. Biol. Chem., 1993;268:14033-14039) and is retained there through interaction with a receptor-like molecule (Monsky W. L., Kelly T., Lin C. -Y., Yeh Y., Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Mueller S. C., and Chen W. -T., Cancer Res., 1993;53:3159-3164).
Inhibitors of MMPs have shown activity in models of tumor angiogenesis (Taraboletti G., Garofalo A., Belotti D., Drudis T., Borsotti P., Scanziani E., Brown P. D., and Giavazzi R., Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 1995;87:293 and Benelli R., Adatia R., Ensoli B., Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Santi L., and Albini A, Oncolocy Research, 1994;6:251-257).
Several investigators have demonstrated consistent elevation of stromelysin and collagenase in synovial fluids from rheumatoid and osteoarthritis patients as compared to controls (Walakovits L. A., Moore V. L., Bhardwaj N., Gallick G. S., and Lark M. W., "Detection of stromelysin and collagenase in synovial fluid from patients with rheumatoid arthritis and post-traumatic knee injury", Arthritis Rheum., 1992;35:35-42; Zafarullah M., Pelletier J. P., Cloutier J. M., and Marcel-Pelletier J., "Elevated metalloproteinases and tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase mRNA in human osteoarthritic synovia", J. Rheumatol., 1993;20:693-697). TIMP-1 and TIMP-2 prevented the formation of collagen fragments, but not proteoglycan fragments in both the bovine nasal and pig articular cartilage models for arthritis, while a synthetic peptide hydroxamate could prevent the formation of both fragments (Andrews H. J., Plumpton T. A., Harper G. P., and Cawston T. E., Agents Actions, 1992;37:147-154; Ellis A. J., Curry V. A., Powell E. K., and Cawston T. E., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1994;201:94-101).
Gijbels, et al., (J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:2177-2182) recently described a peptide hydroxamate, GM6001, that suppressed the development or reversed the clinical expression of experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) in a dose dependent manner, suggesting the use of MMP inhibitors in the treatment of autoimmune inflammatory disorders such as multiple sclerosis.
A recent study by Madri has elucidated the role of gelatinase A in the extravasation of T-cells from the blood stream during inflammation (Ramanic A. M., and Madri J. A., "The Induction of 72-kDa Gelatinase in T Cells upon Adhesion to Endothelial Cells is VCAM-1 Dependent", J. Cell Biology, 1994;125:1165-1178). This transmigration past the endothelial cell layer is coordinated with the induction of gelatinase A and is mediated by binding to the vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1). Once the barrier is compromised, edema and inflammation are produced in the CNS. Also, leukocytic migration across the blood-brain barrier is known to be associated with the inflammatory response in EAE. Inhibition of the metalloproteinase gelatinase A would block the degradation of extracellular matrix by activated T-cells that is necessary for CNS penetration.
These studies provide the basis for the expectation that an effective inhibitor of gelatinase A and/or stromelysin-1 would have value in the treatment of diseases involving disruption of extracellular matrix resulting in inflammation due to lymphocytic infiltration, inappropriate migration of metastatic or activated cells, or loss of structural integrity necessary for organ function.
Neuroinflammatory mechanisms are implicated in a broad range of acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders, including stroke, head trauma, multiple sclerosis, and Alzheimer's disease, to name a few (McGeer E. G. and McGeer P. L., "Neurodegeneration and the immune system", In: Calne D. B., ed. Neurodegenerative Diseases, W. B. Saunders, 1994:277-300). Other disorders that may involve neuroinflammatory mechanisms include amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (Leigh P. N., "Pathogenic mechanisms in amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and other motor neuron disorders", In: Calne D. B., ed., Neurodegenerative Diseases, W. B. Saunders, 1994:473-88), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (Mandybur T. I. and Balko G., "Cerebral amyloid angiopathy with granulomatous angiitis ameliorated by steroid-cytoxan treatment", Clin. Neuropharm., 1992;15:241-7), AIDS (Gendelman H. E. and Tardieu M., "Macrophages/microglia and the pathophysiology of CNS injuries in AIDS", J. Leukocyte Biol., 1994;56:387-8), Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, prion diseases, and certain disorders involving the peripheral nervous system, such as myasthenia gravis and Duchenne's muscular dystrophy. Neuroinflammation, which occurs in response to brain injury or autoimmune disorders, has been shown to cause destruction of healthy tissue (Martin R., MacFarland H. F., and McFarlin D. E., "Immunological aspects of demyelinating diseases", Annul Rev. Immunol., 1992;10:153-87; Clark R. K., Lee E. V., Fish C. J., et al., "Development of tissue damage, inflammation and resolution following stroke: an immunohistochemical and quantitative planimetric study", Brain Res. Bull., 1993;31:565-72; Giulian D. and Vaca K., "Inflammatory glia mediate delayed neuronal damage after ischemia in the central nervous system", Stroke, 1993;24(Suppl 12):184-90; Patterson P. H., "Cytokines in Alzheimer's disease and multiple sclerosis", Cur. Opinion Neurobiol., 1995;5:642-6; McGeer P. L., Rogers J., and McGeer E. G., "Neuroimmune mechanisms in Alzheimer disease pathogenesis", Alzheimer Dis. Assoc. Disorders, 1994;8:149-58; Martin R. and McFarland H. F., "Immunological aspects of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis and multiple sclerosis", Crit. Rev. Clin. Lab. Sci., 1995;32:121-82; Rogers J., Webster S., Lue L. F., et al., "Inflammation and Alzheimer's disease pathogenesis", In: Neurobiology of Aging, in press; Rothwell N. J. and Relton J. K., "Involvement of cytokines in acute neurodegeneration in the CNS", Neurosci. Biobehav. Rev., 1993;17:217-27). The pathological profiles and clinical courses of these disorders differ widely, but they all have in common the participation of immune/inflammatory elements in the disease process. In particular, many neurodegenerative disorders are characterized by large numbers of reactive microglia in postmortem brain samples, indicative of an active inflammatory process (McGeer E. G. and McGeer P. L., supra., 1994).
Increasing attention is being directed toward inflammatory mechanisms in Alzheimer's disease. Several lines of evidence support the involvement of neuroinflammation in Alzheimer's disease: 1) There is a significant increase in inflammatory markers in the Alzheimer brain, including acute phase reactants, cytokines, complement proteins, and MHC molecules (McGeer et al., supra., 1994; Rogers et al., supra., in press); 2) There is evidence that .beta.-amyloid induces neurodegenerative changes primarily through interactions with inflammatory molecules, and that inflammation alone is sufficient to induce neurodegeneration (Rogers et al., supra., in press); and 3) Growing epidemiological data indicate that antiinflammatory therapy can delay the onset and slow the progression of Alzheimer's disease (McGeer P. L. and Rogers J., "Anti-inflammatory agents as a therapeutic approach to Alzheimer's disease", Neurology, 1992;42:447-9; Canadian Study of Health and Aging, "Risk factors for Alzheimer's disease in Canada", Neurology, 1994;44:2073-80; Lucca U., Tettamanti M., Forloni G., and Spagnoli A., "Nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drug use in Alzheimer's disease", Biol. Psychiatry, 1994;36:854-66; Hampel H. and Muller N., "Inflammatory and immunological mechanisms in Alzheimer's disease", DN&P, 1995;8:599-608; Breitner J. C. S., Gau B. A., Welsh K. A., et al., "Inverse association of anti-inflammatory treatments and Alzheimer's disease: Initial results of a co-twin control study", Neurology, 1994;44:227-32; Breitner J. C. S., Welsh K. A., Helms M. J., et al., "Delayed onset of Alzheimer's disease with nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory and histamine H2 blocking drugs", Neurobiol. Aging, 1995;16:523-30; Andersen K., Launer L. J., Ott A., Hoes A. W., Breteler M. M. B., and Hofman A., "Do nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs decrease the risk for Alzheimer's disease? The Rotterdam Study", Neurology, 1995;45:1441-5; Rich J. B., Rasmusson D. X., Folstein M. F., et al., "Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs in Alzheimer's disease", Neurology, 1995;45:51-5; Aisen P. S., "Anti-inflammatory therapy for Alzheimer's disease", Dementia, 1995;9:173-82; Rogers, et al., supra., in press). Chronic use of nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), most commonly for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, decreases the probability of developing Alzheimer's disease, and there is reason to believe that other antiinflammatory agents may also be effective, although direct evidence for the efficacy of such treatments is lacking (Hamper and Muller, supra., 1995). Furthermore, virtually all of the currently available compounds, which include corticosteroids, NSAIDs, antimalarial drugs, and colchicine, have serious drawbacks that make them undesirable in the treatment of chronic disorders. Glucocorticoids, which are in wide clinical use as antiinflammatory/immuno-suppressive drugs, can be directly neurotoxic and also are toxic to systemic organs at moderate to high doses. NSAIDs have gastrointestinal and renal side effects that obviate long-term use in most people, and few of them cross the blood-brain barrier in significant amounts. The toxic properties of chloroquine compounds and colchicine also are well known. An antiinflammatory drug that is well-tolerated by patients and that crosses the blood-brain barrier has significant advantages for the treatment of acute and chronic degenerative diseases of the central nervous system.
We have identified a series of fluorinated butyric acid compounds and derivatives that are inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases, particularly stromelysin-1 and gelatinase A, and also collagenase, matrilysin, and MMP-13, and thus are useful as agents for the treatment of multiple sclerosis, atherosclerotic plaque rupture, restenosis, aortic aneurism, heart failure, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, treatment of burns, decubital ulcers, wound repair, cancer, inflammation, pain, arthritis, or other autoimmune or inflammatory diseases dependent upon tissue invasion by leukocytes or other activated migrating cells, acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders including stroke, head trauma, spinal cord injury, Alzheimer's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, AIDS, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's diseases, prion diseases, myasthenic gravis, and Duchenne's muscular dystrophy.